Taking Over Me
by YamiWestley
Summary: After Marik seals Mai away, Joey feels the blows that were struck to his heart. After reminising the pain, Joey makes his vow. A song fic off of Evanescene's song "Taking Over Me."


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the Evanescence song, "Taking Over Me." See! You forced it out of me! So, don't let me scare you off from reading this! Bon Appetite!  
  
-*  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"MAI!" The cry of the ultimate beast rattled the cold air upon the blimp. The crowd's faces were stunned, and eyes huge in surprise. Upon the battlefield, two duelists were fighting for the right to move on the tournament. But one appeared to have fallen, like an angel without her wings. Her violet eyes spoke for her mind, a speedy surrendering was in order.  
  
It had seemed that the one's memories had been smudged over, or more along the lines of erased.  
  
But it seemed that one boy could not bear the fact that she was losing. His brown eyes gazed around franticly, trying to find a way to save his hopeless friend, "We.Mai.she can't." Finally, hope rose within his heart. He ran recklessly towards her, blinded by his heart. Though his friends cried out his name to call him back, he ran. Ran like the wind.  
  
His feet plundered their way onto the platform. His brown eyes gazed into hers, calling out to her in the darkness.  
  
~You don't remember me, but I remember you~  
  
She smiled, though she couldn't see his pleading cries. It was like an old friend calling her name in the darkness.  
  
-*  
  
The man with the brown eyes shot up out of his bed, breathing hard. I can't sleep. She still haunts me.  
  
~I lie awaken, trying so hard not to think you~  
  
His hand reached around his back pocket to pull out a white handkerchief. The man glared into it, hoping, praying to see something. But nothing came.  
  
~But who can decide what they dream, and dream I do~  
  
The man's blond hair rested against the pillow once more. Tear stream mark left a scar from his reminiscing. The brown eyes became weary once again, as the time to count sheep had begun again.  
  
The image of a blond girl entered the light of his pleasant dreams. She was beaming, like the sun on a warm day. Her purple eyes looked into his. There was something about them. Something that was happy, yet pleading on her invisible knees at the same time.  
  
"Mai!"  
  
"Don't forget about me, handsome. Ok?" The light that had once covered his dreams had faded. Faded into purple darkness. Her eyes were speaking for her mouth again. The man couldn't figure out what they were saying. Golden shackles bound her to the darkness. Forever.  
  
"MAI!" He cried for one final time before her image was drained from his view.  
  
~I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you.  
  
I have to be with you, to live, to breathe.  
  
You're taking over me~  
  
His eyes bolted open. His forehead was soaked with sweat. How can I live with this?  
  
-*  
  
~Flashback~  
  
His hands clasped over her imprisoned ones. The golden beast behind him was ready to fire its blow. The other duelist smirked, another victory. The man turned to her, desperate. The blow would kill them both.  
  
"Mai? Don't you remember me? It's Joey! Mai!"  
  
~Have you forgotten all I know and all we have~  
  
Breath was all that came out her mouth, "Mai!" Tears.  
  
~You saw me mourning, crying out to you~  
  
The girl's fogged vision started to clear. The black clouds that had blocked her past were disappearing now. The man's voice.so.so familiar!  
  
"Joey!" The light bulb clicked. She felt the warmth of his hand rubbing against hers.  
  
~You touched my hand; I knew you loved me then~  
  
The fireball had been let loose.  
  
"NO!" A cry echoed from the other side of the arena. Another man, a shorter one with strange hair, dashed onto the arena. He ran in front of the monster's attack, and snapped back and forth with the other duelist. But the boy and girl clinging to each other did not hear the words they were saying, since they were more focused on one another. It was only when their savior fell when they got a better grip on reality. The victor congratulated himself for defeated the boy with the strange hair. He pulled out golden rod, and pointed it down like a dagger.  
  
"It looks like the pharaoh is out of commission," he walked over the short man's unconscious body. His focus was now on the couple, more importantly the girl.  
  
The blond haired boy out in front of the girl, "I'm not going to let you harm her, Marik!" All the other duelist did, was smile as we placed a paralysis spell over the blonde man's body.  
  
"Now, a deal is a deal, dear." He turned to the helpless girl on the ground; she glared at him, "I banish your memories to the Shadow Realm!" Her eyes amplified. Then she fell slowly to the ground, unconscious. The blond quivered, she was gone.  
  
-*  
  
The blond haired boy, Joey, gazed up at the ceiling seeing the events he was hoping to forget passing through his mind. The past was eating at him, from the inside out. Mai.  
  
~I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, to live, to breathe. You're taking over me~  
  
The fatigue he had felt earlier had suddenly vanished. All sleepiness had gone to its rest. The man got up to look at the mirror. He could no longer see his reflection, but of one of a different sort. A girl's.  
  
~I look and the mirror and see your face~  
  
Tears filled his eyes. His knees sank to the ground below. The brown eyes met his little sister's, who was fast asleep next to him. The man gazed at her closer; he could see the other girl in her.  
  
~If I look deep enough, there are so many things inside that are just like you are  
  
Taking over~  
  
The blond haired man sighed, as he went back to his bed. He closed his eyes for the final time that night. This time, not resisting the vision of the girl.  
  
~I believe in you.  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you, to live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me~  
  
"Mai," a low whisper, a deserved sleep.  
  
-* 


End file.
